Fairy Tail boys make you cry in corners
by KawaiiDesuGirl
Summary: Erza locks Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Cana in the guild for the night and things don't go so well. horrible summary I know. Comment if you want me to continue with this fanfic. NaLu GaLe Gruvia and Laxana.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fairy tail fanfic! **

**Pairings: Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Laxus and Cana**

Somehow Erza Scarlet got Natsu, Gray, Gejeel and Laxus locked in the guild with Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Cana. (the girls though it was gonna be a girl only sleepover but Erza had to lock them in the guild) "Why just why!" Cana cried on one of the tables. "Is being with us locked in here that bad?" Laxus asked Cana kinda hurt and feeling hated by her. "NO! I-Its just theirs no alcohol I-I don't mind being locked in here with you Laxus!" Cana said as her face was starting to go red. Laxus blushes himself and was nodded and looked away trying to hide his face. "Lu-chan look at those two! So cute!" Levy whispered to Lucy as the two just stared at the red faced Cana and Laxus.

"Gray-sama could we share a sleeping bag?" Juvia looked at Gray with a twinkle in her eye. "No thats weird Juvia!" Gray yelled. 'Topical Gray' everyone but Juvia though. "O-Oh I-I'm sorry Gray-sama i'll leave you alone!" Juvia said turning around and walked over to a table at the far end of the room and stared crying. "GRAY!" All the girls but Juvia, sent Gray death glares.

"At lets Gray isn't as Insensitive as Gajeel." Levy whisper but of course the dragons heard. "HAHA NICE ONE LEVY!" Natsu said patting Levy on the back and Laxus just laughed of course not as loud as Natsu. "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU SHRIMP!" Gajeel yelled at Levy. "YOU JUST SHOVED MY CONFESSION ASIDE AND THEN CALLED ME DUMB!" Levy yelled then ran to join Juvia. 'Levy' Lucy thought as she watched her run off. "Wow Levy was right Gajeel your a insensitive jerk!" Natsu said looking at Gejeel. " Gray and Gejeel were lost for some reason but their boys and boys dont know how sensitive girls can be.

"I'm gonna go see how our blue haired mages are you coming Lucy?" Cana asked as she stared walking to Levy and Juvia. "Ok! Natsu, Laxus, explain to Gray and Gejeel how big of jerks they are!" Lucy said running over to Cana. "Huh?" Was all natsu and Laxus could say.

"Juvia, Levy are you ok?" Cana asked as she sat in front of the two blue mages. "He rejected me! Do know that feeling! How much it hurts!" Levy said as she had her face on the table. "No i don-" Cana didnt get to finish when Juvia said "Confess your feelings and then get rejected both of you then come talk to us!" Both girls were shocked then looked at each other and nodded. "We will confess to Natsu and Laxus and see what happens." Lucy said ad her and Cana walked over to the boys.

"Oh their coming over! We yelled at you ok!" Natsu said. "Natsu I Lucy Heartfilia has come to say I love you from the moment I saw you that wont ever change" Lucy said staring into Natsu's eyes. "I love you too Lucy! I love everyone in the guild!" 'I was friend zoned.' Lucy though as she hit Natsu and ran to the corner. "U-uh Laxus I love you..." Cana said looking away. "Oh...uh...ok then." Was all Laxus could say so Cana hit him and went to the corner.

No one notice it was morning and Erza came through then door. "Morning!" She said all happy in till she saw her best friends in a corner crying. "WHAT HAVE YOU IDIOTS DONE?!" Erza shouted at the boys with the worse look possible! (The look she gave saber tooth when they hurt lucy) "C-Calm down E-Erza w-we didnt mean to i swear!" Natsu said as all of the boys started to back away. "EXPLAIN NOW!" Erza said as she glared down at all the cowering boys. "What girl was first in the corner?" "J-Juvia." "Gray explain now!" Erza said as she sat on the floor legs crossed.

**Please leave a comment on if you think I should continue this! **

**Each chapter will be about fixing the relation ship between the characters in order from who was in the corner first to last.**


	2. Gray and Juvia

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters!**

last time - No one notice it was morning and Erza came through then door. "Morning!" She said all happy in till she saw her best friends in a corner crying. "WHAT HAVE YOU IDIOTS DONE?!" Erza shouted at the boys with the worse look possible! (The look she gave saber tooth when they hurt Lucy) "C-Calm down E-Erza w-we didn't mean to i swear!" Natsu said as all of the boys started to back away. "EXPLAIN NOW!" Erza said as she glared down at all the cowering boys. "What girl was first in the corner?" "J-Juvia." "Gray explain now!" Erza said as she sat on the floor legs crossed.

this time -

"W-Well Juvia w-was staring at me for a while then she asked me 'Gray-sama could we share a sleeping bag?' a-and all I said was 'No that's weird Juvia!' s-see I did nothing wrong". Gray tried to defend himself. "You called her weird Gray that's what's wrong!" Erza said and everyone could tell she was annoyed.

"What no I didn't!" Gray said. "You called what she wanted to do weird and because she thought of it you basically called her and her idea weird," Ezra stated. All the boys were shocked on how one little word can cause a girl to think so much. "And you know Juvia loves you so it hurt her more when you said that." Erza finished. "Well how do I fix it Erza?" Gray asked looking sad. Gray was mad with himself for hurting her. "Well first get on your knees and then you say 'I'm sorry Juvia I was being insensitive and I was really nervous but we can share a sleeping bag.'." Erza stared pushing Gray to the girls.

At the corner -

"Um J-Juvia can you look at me for a sec." Gray started to turn a light pink and when Juvia looked at Gray she noticed the blush on his face and also stated blushing. Gray got down on this knees and did what he was told, "I'm sorry Juvia I was being insensitive and I was really nervous but we can share a sleeping bag." Juvia grabbed Gray's arm and pulled him up from the ground and said "Gray-sama you don't have to lower yourself before me to say sorry I forgive you! And yes I'll share a sleeping bag with you!" Juvia squealed and they moved to be alone.

With the boys -

"Wow Erza your a geniuses with this stuff!" Natsu said looking at the new couple. "Well I am a girl Natsu! Ok now who was the second girl in the corner?" Erza asked waiting to see what boy she can save from the grave they dug. "Levy was." "Ok Gajeel what did you do?" "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

I would have posted this sooner but I had finals this week so that's why it wasn't up sooner.

I think I'll also post the Gajeel and Levy chapter tonight be only if I'm not tired.

Bye for now! See you next chapter!


	3. Gajeel and Levy

Hey its been awhile! Sorry I haven't been updating I've been out of my normal routine with my sister on a trip and some of the new animes out but i PROMISE I will be better with my updates. I'll try to post my Natsu and Lucy chapter one of the week days but if not it will post it on Saturday or Sunday well here we go! ~~~

Last time:

"Wow Erza your a geniuses with this stuff!" Natsu said looking at the new couple. "Well I am a girl Natsu! Ok now who was the second girl in the corner?" Erza asked waiting to see what boy she can save from the grave they dug. "Levy was." "Ok Gajeel what did you do?" "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

This time:

"Shall I explain what happened?" Spoke a small cute black exceed. "LILY! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING YOU SHOULD BE ON MY SIDE!" Gajeel shouted at his exceed Pantherlily. "Shut it Gajeel you can explain Lily." Erza said looking at lily. "Well it stared out as a simple walk home Mira asked me and Gajeel too do cause it was late and she didn't want Levy to walk home late at night and we accepted. I said I smell something good and go around the corner cause I knew Levy was gonna confess, so Levy says 'hey Gajeel i need to tell you something important and I wanna tell you cause who knows what the future holds!' "(When Lily says what Levy says he says it in a tone similar voice to levy) "Gajeel only nods and Levy stops as they reach fairy hill and starts talking again, 'I love you Gajeel!' And the only this Gajeel says is 'Your stupid night shrimp!' And walks off." lily finished.

"GAJEEL HOW COULD YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE!" Erza shouted as she punched Gajeel in the gut. "Why did you call her dumb?" "Because she's dumb for falling for someone like me!" "Do you love her?" "Yeah..." Before he could even think Erza pushed him to the girls and whispered "tell her your feelings and why you call her dumb"

"S-Shrimp I need to talk to you!" Gajeel didn't let her answer he just pulled her away from everyone. "Leave me alone Gajeel!" "Your dumb for falling for a jerk like me but...I love you too." Gajeel confessed looking away with a light blush. "W-Wait what!? You love me too?" Levy didn't know if she should believe it or not. " Yes I do now forgive me and be my girl." Still Gajeel couldn't look at her afraid of getting lost in her beautiful eyes. Levy grabbed his face and forced him to look at her and then she kissed him lightly. "Your forgiven and yes I'll be your girl." Levy couldn't stop smiling.

With Lucy and Cana:

"Were the only ones left and its cause of the blue mages we upset its not fair!" Cried Cana "I know but hopefully Erza can helps us too!" Lucy said trying to bring back faith to her friend. "But the last two will be hard, Natsu is a idiot and Laxus is a jerk so who's knows if she can help." Replied Cana "your right."

With Erza, Natsu and Laxus:

"Ok who's next?" Erza asked looking happy with her work. "Natsu." Laxus replied and Natsu looked terrified even though Gray and Gajeel weren't hurt that bad he was still scared!

That's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Natsu and Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters**!

**The new chapter is here! :D**

Last time:

"Were the only ones left and its cause of the blue mages we upset its not fair!" Cried Cana "I know but hopefully Erza can helps us too!" Lucy said trying to bring back faith to her friend. "But the last two will be hard, Natsu is a idiot and Laxus is a jerk so who's knows if she can help." Replied Cana "your right."

With Erza, Natsu and Laxus:

"Ok who's next?" Erza asked looking happy with her work. "Natsu." Laxus replied and Natsu looked terrified even though Gray and Gajeel weren't hurt that bad he was still scared!

this time:

"Natsu what happened?" Erza asked annoyed. "I-I'm not sure Erza! I swear!" Natsu replied. "Lucy said 'Natsu I Lucy Heartfilia has come to say I love you from the moment I saw you that wont ever change.' and Natsu being Natsu replied 'I love you too Lucy! I love everyone in the guild!' and that's what happened." answered Laxus. "Y-You friend zoned Lucy!" Erza was shocked! She and everyone else in the guild thought Natsu loved Lucy. "Huh? Friend zoned?"

"Natsu Lucy loves you more then friends. She wants to be lovers." Erza informed Natsu. "W-Wait WHAT! Lucy wants to be l-lovers!" Natsu's face was all red. "So I'm guessing you want to be lovers with he too?" Erza asked already knowing the answer though. "Yes! What do I do?" Natsu asked. "Well go up to her and explain your a idiot I you want to be her lover too!" Erza said kicking Natsu over the corner.

The corner:

"I think where hopeless Lucy." Cana said depressed. "Yeah I thi-" "Lucy I want to be your Lover like you wanna be mine!" Natsu said cutting off Lucy and turning her around. "W-what!" Lucy was is total shock. "So you don't wanna be my lover?" Natsu asked confused. "N-No! I would love to be your lover Natsu." Lucy said hugging Natsu then she kissed his cheek. "SWEET! Thank Erza!" Natsu carried Lucy over his shoulders too Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy.

"Now Laxus explain please." Erza said looking at Laxus the only boy left who needs saving.

With Cana:

"Know I'm all alone!" Cana said to her self crying more.

that's the chapter hope you enjoyed!


	5. Laxus and Cana

**Last chapter!**

**poor Cana I feel sorry for her left all alone!**

Last time:

"Now Laxus explain please." Erza said looking at Laxus the only boy left who needs saving.

With Cana:

"Know I'm all alone!" Cana said to her self crying more.

This time:

"I didn't know how to replied to Cana's confession so I said 'Oh...uh...ok then'" Laxus explained to Erza. "Really your that insensitive Laxus, Well first how do you feel about Cana?" Erza asked looking over at Cana in the corner. "Well I get a warm feeling when she talks to me or laughs with me and I get really mad when someone else I talking to her and its been that way for a few years." Laxus explained "Well I can tell you love her too so go tell her and say tat you didn't understand how to respond till the amazing Erza told you."

With Cana:

"Ug why did I tell Laxus! We didn't even talk all we did was cry in this corner!" Cana whispered to herself. "I'm glad you did." Cana heard someone one say. As Cana turned around a warm set of lips pushed agents hers in a light kiss.

"Aww that's cute!" Lucy said as all the new couples walked over to Laxus and Cana. "Did you tell her what I told you too?" Erza asked as she walked over to everyone. "Uh no I just kissed her." Laxus replied as he put his arm around Cana. "WHAT! You should have at least told her how awesome I am!" Erza yelled.

Later that day:

"Hey Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Cana lets all go over there to the corner table!" Wendy told the girls. "Uh any where but there Wendy please." Cana said as all the girls think of what happened last night.

**there that's it! Hope you all in joyed this series! **


End file.
